This application is for a new pre-doctoral and postdoctoral training program, entitled NEURAL MICROCIRCUIT Training Program. There are 18 faculty who have specialized expertise in different areas of the nervous system and they share a central interest in understanding the function of NEURAL MICROCIRCUITS. The training program requests funding for four high quality trainees, as judged by their academic records, letters of recommendation, personal interviews and research experience to train and conduct their doctoral or postdoctoral research in the area of NEURAL MICROCIRCUITS. Special efforts will be made to recruit underrepresented minority candidates to the training program. The overall goal of the NEURAL MICROCIRCUIT Training Program is to train a cadre of outstanding researchers who will have 1) an in-depth understanding of the theoretical principles that underlie the function of neural microcircuits in multiple systems and 2) extensive research training in modern experimental approaches to analyze NEURAL MICROCIRCUITS. This training program will thus prepare the trainees to conduct contemporary neuroscience research that bridges the gaps in understanding between synapses, single neurons, microcircuits and behavior. The program will enhance basic pre- and postdoctoral training with an advanced NEURAL MICROCIRCUIT graduate course, a biweekly journal club, a biweekly luncheon and an annual NEURAL MICROCIRCUIT symposium. We envision a vigorous training program where new techniques, findings, and ideas are freely exchanged among the faculty, postdoctoral fellows and pre-doctoral students to foster interaction and collaboration. An outstanding research environment and excellent facilities are available at UCLA for support of the program. The training faculty have vigorous research programs that are supported by significant extramural support from public and private agencies. Faculty laboratories are state-of-the-art. A broad range of common support facilities are available that offer assistance in molecular biology, cellular imaging, electron microscopy and functional genomics. This training program will provide advanced research training in NEURAL MICROCIRCUIT function, which is fundamental for an understanding of the function and behavior of the CNS and for the development of therapeutic strategies for the treatment of pathological changes in the CNS. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]